


bodacious!!

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Ted thinks Bill is hot and Ted is right, nonbinary Ted? perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Ted is vexed by the lack of babes fawning over Bill.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	bodacious!!

Bill is most bodacious, Ted decides, and awful pretty. Bill always jokes that Ted's the ladies' man, but it's never made sense. Have babes seen Bill? His golden curls, his bold nose, his bright eyes, his _jawline_. Are they not paying attention? 

And maybe they haven't seen him shirtless, but the crop tops are a most excellent suggestion of the glory that is a shirtless Bill. The last time Bill took off his t-shirt in front of Ted, Ted didn't stop thinking about it for a full week. 

Sometimes Ted wishes Bill was a babe. He'd make a most triumphant babe, and then maybe they could be something other than friends. But they're both dudes, and dudes aren't supposed to spend all their time thinking about how pretty other dudes are. 

Maybe Ted isn't very good at being a dude.


End file.
